1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component, and a manufacturing method and packaging method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known ceramic electronic component having a chip element body formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape, a plurality of conductor layers arranged so as to be opposed to each other inside the chip element body, and external electrodes formed on respective end faces of the chip element body. The ceramic electronic components of this configuration, after manufactured, are housed in respective recesses formed in a packaging material (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 61-217317).